defiaseufandomcom-20200215-history
Dornen
Dornen is a long-time member of the infamous 60 Thieves, having joined the gang shortly after becoming a member for the Forsaken. Appearance & personality Dornen is of average height for an Undead female. Her hair is of a black and dark gray mix, and worn short. Rot has taken away large patches of her cheeks and the underlying muscle, exposing her molars. Aside from these gaps Dornen has only two permanent 'scars'; a long scar running along her entire spine, and a large hole in the left side of her chest, both results from attempts to fix her up after death. Generally laid back about her appearance, most of Dornen's clothes show signs of wear and tear, and her skin is covered in wounds that are either fresh or healing. Personality wise Dornen tends to hang between the extremes of pleasantly drunk and annoyed with everything. Having convinced herself that having no heart means she shouldn't have emotions, Dornen used to give her affections mainly to the two great loves of her live; her collection of dragon whelps and alcohol, however, as her time with the 60 increases, she seems to be getting more social. Early life Dornen was born to unknown parents and abandoned on the steps of the Stormwind Orphanage straight away. Having survived the night out in the cold she was taken in by the matron, given the name of Doreen and raised as one of the orphans. A born tomboy, she grew up stealing apples from the fruitshop and fighting with boys in alleyways. She proved to be perfectly capable of attending to the more 'girly' things in life, but was utterly uninterested in them. Eventually Dornen decided to leave the comforts and confinements of Stormwind behind, and one night she ran off. Most of Dornen's teenage years and early adulthood were spend in Duskwood where she supported herself by becoming a freelancing jack-of-all-trades, dealing with everything from manual labor to assassinations. It was in these days that she changed her name to Dornen, finding that potential customers could be turned away by a feminine name. At roughly the age of 20 Duskwood, too, became too confining, and Dornen moved on, returning temporarily to Stormwind and joining a band of adventurers. During her explorations of Azeroth she gained a great love for alcohol and dragons, gathering what she could of both whenever she got the chance. Death and resurrection Dornen's love for exploration combined with a preference for doing things alone would eventually become her downfall. During a trip through the Eastern Plaguelands she got into a fight with an Abomination, which threw her through the air; she landed on the spike of an abandoned meatwagon. While the spike pierced her heart, Dornen did not die; whether it is because she contracted the Plague from prolonged exposure to the plaguelands or if her torn heart managed to introduce it into her bloodstream from the spike is unknown. Whatever the cause, Dornen remained completely paralyzed and in a state of semi-awareness until a warrior from the Undercity came by and, for whatever reason, took her along. Dornen was eventually dropped off at the Apothecary where she underwent extensive surgery to patch the hole in her chest and sort out her nervous system. Both procedures only met limited success; Dornen's heart was beyond salvation and eventually disposed off altogether, and while she regained her ability to move and feel, pain no longer registers. Not much later she would wake up in the Deathknell Crypt. Undeath and The Sixty Thieves Dornen adapted well to life as a member of the free-willed Undead, and her months of life on the Horde side were mainly spend in attempts to regain her material possessions and pets. This met with limited success, and when a priestess offered help, she accepted it. Becoming both the protege and (temporary) assistant of Muirna proved to be a wise step; before long her Dragon Whelp had been tracked down in a Goblin Auction House, and it was through Muirna that Dornen was introduced to the Sixty Thieves, a then small band of thieves and robbers with high goals. Initially joining the gang for the protection it offered, Dornen would soon find that she enjoyed interacting with its members, and she has stayed ever since. Category:Characters Category:Horde Characters Category:Forsaken Category:Females Category:Rogues